cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Gary Busey
Gary Busey (1944 - ) Film Deaths *''The Magnificent Seven Ride! (1972)'' [Hank Allan]: Shot to death, along with Robert Jaffe, by Lee Van Cleef. *''The Buddy Holly Story'' (1978) [Charles Hardin 'Buddy' Holly]: Killed in a plane crash (off-screen), along with Gailard Sartain and Gilbert Melgar. (It's been a long time since I've seen this movie, but I believe it ended with some on-screen text relating the facts of the crash.) *''Straight Time (1978)'' [Willy Darin]: Shot to death by Dustin Hoffman. *[[Let's Get Harry (1986)|''Let's Get Harry (The Rescue)'' (1986)]] [Jack]: Killed in a battle with the Colombian forces while he and the group try to save Mark Harmon. *''Lethal Weapon (1987)'' [Mr. Joshua]: Shot in the chest by Mel Gibson and Danny Glover, after Gary breaks away from the other officers arresting him. *''Hider in the House (1989)'' [Tom Sykes]: Gunned down by the police when he tries to kill Mimi Rogers. *''Predator 2 (1990)'' [Peter Keyes]: Bisected when the Predator throws a razor-sharp disc at him. *''Point Break (1991)'' [FBI Agent Angelo Pappas]: Shot in the back by James LeGros in airport, while Keanu Reeves looks on helplessly; he dies with Keanu by his side. *''Wild Texas Wind'' (1991) [Justice Hayden Parker]: Killed by Dolly Parton. *''Under Siege (1992)'' [Commander Krill]: Killed in an explosion when his submarine blows up. *''The Firm (1993)'' [Eddie Lomax]: Accidentally shot in the chest by Dean Norris in Gary's office. *''Drop Zone (1994)'' [Ty Moncrief]: Thrown from a skyscraper by Wesley Snipes (who parachutes to safety); he lands on a truck below. *''Surviving the Game (1994)'' [Doc Hawkins]: Killed/cremated when Ice-T throws him into the trophy room of already-burning lodge, which explodes just seconds later. *''Man with a Gun (Gun for Hire; Hired for Killing)'' (1996) [Jack Rushton]: Shot in the back by Jennifer Tilly as Gary is about to shoot Michael Madsen. *''Lethal Tender (1997)'' [Mr. Turner]: Shot to death by Kim Coates. *''The Rage'' (1997) [Art Dacy]: Killed by Lorenzo Lamas. *''Soldier (1998)'' [Captain Church]: Shot in the stomach by Jason Isaacs. *''Universal Soldier II: Brothers in Arms'' (1998) [Otto Mazur]: Killed in a fight with Jeff Wincott. *''No Tomorrow'' (1999) [Noah]: Stabbed in the back with a knife throw by Master P in plane. *[[Hot Boyz (Video, 2000)|''Hot Boyz '''(Gang Law)'' (Video, 2000)]] [Tully]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Snoop Dogg. *Two Shades of Blue (2000)' [''Jack Reynolds]: Shot in the back by Patsy Pease while Gary is holding a gun on Rachel Hunter on the porch of the beachhouse. *''Quigley (2003) '[Archie Channing/Quigley]: Killed in a car accident; he is reincarnated as a dog for most of the movie. In the end, he is given a second chance to be alive again. *The Gingerdead Man (2005)' [''Millard Findlemeyer]: Executed in the electric chair. He is brought back to life when his spirit is place in a life-sized gingerbread man. He later dies again when he is incinerated in an oven while possessing Jonathan Chase's body. *''Shut Up and Shoot! (2006)'' [Bob Katz]: Dies of a sudden heart attack while talking to Silvio Pollio; it later turns out to be a faked death by Silvio, who's actually part of an undercover FBI operation. (Played for dark and off-color comedy.) *''Piranha 3DD (2012) [''Clayton]: Devoured along with Clu Gulager by piranhas in lake at night before the movie starts. *''Candiland'' (2016) [Arnie/God]: Stabbed multiple times by Chelah Horsdal and James Clayton, as both of them hold the knife together. TV Deaths *''Gunsmoke: The Busters (1975)'' [Harve Daley]: Shot to death. (I haven't seen this episode, but Gary's IMDB listing notes that he was the last man killed in the long-running series.) Video Game Deaths * Hitman (2016) [Gary Busey]: Assassinated by David Bateson. Notable Connections Father of Jake Busey Gallery Mr. Joshua's death.png|Gary Busey in Lethal Weapon Busey Under Siege.PNG|Gary Busey in Under Siege. Busey Point break 2.PNG|Gary Busey in Point Break. Predator2.26.jpg|Gary Busey in Predator 2 Busey, Gary Busey, Gary Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Reality show participants Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:People who died in a Lethal Weapon film Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Actors who died in Kathryn Bigelow Movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Christian Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:War Stars Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Fired Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Criminals Category:Animation Stars Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:Controversial actors Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Lethal Weapon Stars Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Fathers Category:Actors playing villains who killed in skyscraper or building in Die Hard scenario Category:Actors playing villains who killed in boat or submarine in The World Is Not Engough scenario Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Cimino Movies Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Hawaii Five-O cast members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:Scrubs cast members Category:American Dad! Cast Members Category:Two and a Half Men Cast Members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Sharknado Cast Members Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People murdered by The Predator Category:Hitman Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by piranha attack